Wizard of Odd
In order to wash their house quickly, Phineas and Ferb build a contraption that spins it around, causing Candace to become so dizzy, she collapses. She soon finds herself in the magical land of Odd where their friends Isabella, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Jeremy, Buford and Baljeet are remarkably like the characters in L. Frank Baum's book The Wizard of Oz. When Candace follows the yellow brick sidewalk to Bustopolis (to find the Wizard who can help her finally bust her brothers), things aren't what they seem. Episode Summary Candace is in her room, utterly bored so Linda suggests helping Phineas and Ferb clean the house, or at the very least, read a book. Candace chooses to read the book Mom gave her: The Wizard of Oz. Candace, reaching the part of the book where the tornado hits, gets trapped in the house, sprayed by the hose Phineas and Ferb are using to clean the house, and passes out. thumb|left When she comes to, she finds Perry lying on her, and the house has landed in Patchkin Land, inhabited by Patchkins who bear a strong resemblance to the Fireside Girls. They also tell her that she squished little witch Suzy (although she’s still alive, just trapped underneath). Isabella the Good Witch then comes down, floating in a giant eyeball. She gives Candace Suzy’s Red Rubber Boots instead of letting Doofenshmirtz the evil witch (warlock) get them. Candace blames the whole affair on Phineas and Ferb, and asks Isabella how to bust them. She suggests following the Yellow Sidewalk, in song form. Down the road, Perry and Candace run into Baljeet, hanging as a “nerd”-crow. When Candace mentions she is going to see the Wizard of Bustopolis, he gets excited and expresses his own wish, to be cool, also in song form. Candace cuts him off part-way, reluctantly dragging him along. Over the next hill, Phineas and Ferb suggest a more fun way to Bustopolis: by riding unicorns through a sugary-treat wonderland! Candace turns them down, insisting on staying with the Yellow Sidewalk. Meanwhile, Doofenwarlock traps Agent P in a spider web. He wants to get hold of Candace’s red boots, and sends flying squirrels to capture her. Sadly, they don’t fly very fast. He has his pet monkey-spider (or spider-monkey) guard Perry while he plots. Over the next ridge, Candace finds a rusted tin lumberjack. Remembering this part of the book, she initially looks for an oil can, but gives up as soon as she learns that Jeremy plays the part of a tree in Patchkin Land. She shamelessly flirts with him, asking what his wish is, and allowing him to come along. Baljeet gets upset that Jeremy can sing a song but not him, but Candace shushes him. Phineas and Ferb show up again, presenting a new split path of the Yellow Sidewalk. Instead of walking down a road that leads to a terrifying beast-bog with slime-breath, he suggests to skate down an ice-cream (non-dairy) canyon. Despite Jeremy and Baljeet's insistence, Candace sticks to the road. Our crew comes to a dark, scary forest, where Candace gets scared by a hooting Stacy-owl. Buford appears, dressed as some mix between a lion, a tiger, and a bear. Stunned by his appearance, Candace is initially willing to just walk by him, but she asks him about his wish. Buford insists he wants nothing, but follows the group anyway. Phineas appears again, offering one more split from the bog; this time, the road leads down a bouncy blue sidewalk, but Candace sticks stubbornly to her choice. Shortly after this, the squadron of squirrels arrives and attacks the foursome, and Candace is captured. The squirrels return to Doofenwarlock, and put Candace on the spider web with Perry. The warlock tries to get Candace to take off her boots, but the shoes have grown up her legs, making them nearly impossible to take off. The warlock decides to remove Candace from the boots by vaporizing her. Candace tells Perry to leave without her, which he does easily by using the saw in his hat. Perry comes across the rest of the traveling squad and tries to bring them to Candace. They can’t understand him, so Agent P gets out his phone and Major Monogram (the fairy) tells them to save Candace. The group dress up as witches and knock on Doofenwarlock's door, offering him a witch makeover. They distract him as Perry goes upstairs to free Candace. The vaporizer goes off, prompting everyone to look inside his magic ball. They see Candace and Perry running down a hall, which prompts Buford to knock the orb over. The warlock calls the guards to surround the group as they take off their costumes. Candace throws a bucket of water at Doofenwarlock in self-defense and his clothes shrink. He tells the guards to destroy them as he changes into his tracksuit. Candace asks if they really want to do that, to which they say “No”, and that no one ever asked them what they wanted. She asks what they want, which they reply to in song. Doofenwarlock returns soon thereafter, finding that the prisoners have escaped. He orders the drawbridge raised, but they escape on Perry’s grappling hook, which has caught a blimp. Doofenwarlock curses them as they leave. As it turns out, Phineas and Ferb are driving the blimp that the grappling hook had caught. They ask if Candace is having fun, which she denies. A squirrel flies his plane through the rope, causing them all to fall into the inappropriately named Sea of Razor Sharp Rock Spires, which is actually a bunch of throw pillows. They find themselves quite close to Bustopolis, and rush to meet the Wizard. Phineas offers a fun way up, an elevator like a slide, but Candace chooses the Yellow Staircase; the other three choose Phineas’s method. Candace gets there first but the others land on top of her. To Candace’s shock, the wizard turns out to be Linda, who leaves to get a cake out of the oven, and ask the boys to hand out the gifts. Baljeet gets sunglasses to fake coolness. Phineas tells Jeremy that he’s just a boy dressed up as a tree, allowing Buford to undo a zipper at the back of his costume which leaves Jeremy in his underwear. Then, Phineas asks Buford if he really wants nothing. After much insistence, Buford reaches into the bag and pulls out a ham sandwich, which was something that he really did want. Phineas says there was one more wish to grant, and Candace had thought they were trying to bribe her so she wouldn’t bust them. In actuality, Phineas was referring to granting Doofenwarlock’s wish. They remove Candace’s red rubber boots with a rubber shoehorn and gladly give Doofenwarlock the boots. He starts to sing a song about the boots, but gets hit by Dorothy’s house. Wizard Linda returns, and Candace tries to get her to bust her brothers. Linda wants to know why, because she thinks that everything Phineas and Ferb did sounded like fun. She suggests that Candace should have had fun with them instead, and that summer doesn’t last forever. This causes the dream to end, with Candace in her bed. Phineas and Ferb are outside her window riding a giant unicycle with Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and Jeremy. Phineas finds Perry and asks Candace if she wants a turn on the unicycle. She refuses until she realizes that it sounds fun. She joins in, sitting next to Jeremy. He says that it's better than taking the sidewalk, to which she strongly agrees. The screen then comes down like a curtain and shows Phineas and Ferb saying “Have fun everybody!” to the audience as the episodes ends. Transcript Songs *"Yellow Sidewalk" *"I Wish I Was Cool" *"Tree Related Wish" *"Want Nothing" *"Guard Song" *"My Red Rubber Boots" *"Rusted" End Credits Candace singing "Rusted". Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line I'm free!... and I'm in my underwear... Buford: Yes. Yes, you are.}} That's right, you've got an orange patina from above your neck down to the ground. You're rusted! |'Bear': Yes. Yes, I do.}} Ferb's Line |'Phineas': While this is fun, it's a little girly for us, isn't it? |'Ferb': Well, it is Candace's dream.}} What'cha doin'? I know what we're gonna do today None. Hey, where's Perry? |'Candace': Ew! Gross, Perry!}} Oh, there you are, Perry By Candace: By Phineas: Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Memorable Quotes |'Baljeet': Do you guys always wash the house like this? |'Phineas:': Sometimes we give it a bath, but the city's using the tub as a reservoir.}} Baljeet: Water-proof undergarments! Wheeeeeee!}} I have saliva! Candace: Gross.}} |'Doofenshmirtz:' You know, I'm just gonna use my bus pass.}} Candace: I hope there's not gonna be a lot of singing in this thing.}} |'Beastbog': We have saliva! | |'Phineas:' And on the left, Ferb and I have built a frozen non-dairy treat sidewalk through an ice-cream canyon. You can skate it and lick it for the ultimate favorable fun. |'Jeremy and Baljeet:' Ice cream, ICE CREAM!}} |'Candace': Well if it's that easy...}} Background Information *This episode shows Candace as the main character instead of Phineas and Ferb. *Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry are the only characters who do not have an alternate lookalike version of themselves in the Land of Odd. *A male witch is generally termed a warlock, hence Doofenshmirtz's insistence throughout the episode, including the credits. *"La-la-la-la-la-la-la" is sung a lot throughout the episode, although mostly they were interrupted by Phineas and Ferb in order to offer shortcuts to Bustopolis. *Birds are present in all three songs that counterpart "If I only had a __" ("I Wish I Was Cool", "Tree Related Wish", and "I Want Nothing"). *If you look really close you can see Suzy during the entrance sequence. *Buford was described as being a mix between a lion, a tiger and a bear. In the 1939 film, Dorothy, the Scarecrow and the Tin Man walk through a dark forest which is said to be home to lions, tigers and bears. *During the credits, Dan Povenmire is credited with being the voice of "Doofenwitch Warlock" as a reference to Doofenshmirtz continually insisting he is a warlock throughout the episode. *Although using less energy, the tube to the top actually takes longer than the stairs. However considering Candace's speed, she easily could have beaten her friends to the top, where as a normal person would have reached the top of the stairs long after they would have taking the tube. *Phineas and Ferb break the fourth wall at the end by actually talking to the audience. *The Fourth Wall was broken many times in this episode. *This episode suggests that Candace may know about Perry's double life, especially after the events of The Ballad of Badbeard, since he appeared in her dream as a secret agent, Dr. Doofenshmirtz appeared in her dream as a warlock, and Major Monogram appeared in her dream as a fairy. **Ironically, the plot has Baljeet, Jeremy and Buford team up with Perry to rescue Candace from Dr. Doofenshmirtz in her dream, but outside of her dream, Jeremy in "The Lizard Whisperer" and Buford in "Bully Bromance Breakup" both have an episode where they visit Dr. Doofenshmirtz and upon Perry's arrival, he has to hide from them until they leave so he can safely fight Doofenshmirtz without blowing his cover. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram never appear outside of Candace's dream in this episode. Either Perry was on a mission we didn't see when Phineas and Ferb made a monster unicycle, or he really was in the house with Candace when the boys washed and spun it since he was in bed next to Candace after she woke. Of course, Wizard of Odd has the next production code following "Ain't No Kiddie Ride", so Doofenshmirtz can be assumed to still be stuck in his greased-wall floor pit trap if he couldn't escape with aerosol spray cans the same way Perry did. Production Information *103rd episode aired, as a lead in to the new Disney Channel Original Series Fish Hooks. *Premiered on Disney Channel on Demand on September 11, 2010. *This episode, and all others after it with the exceptions of "Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon", "Perry The Actorpus", "What'd I Miss?" and "Primal Perry" and until "Live and Let Drive", aired on Disney Channel first: as did Out to Launch and Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation. *In the Spanish (Spain) version this episode's called "El mago de Uf" ("The Wizard of Oooff") and in Latin American is "El Mago de Ocio" ("The Wizard of Idleness"). *In the Italian version this episode's called "Divertiti Candace" ("Have Fun, Candace!") *Production on the episode was in 2009. *In 2011, background painter Jill Daniels and background designer Brian Woods both won Primetime Emmy Awards for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation for their contributions to this episode. International Premieres *TBA (Disney Channel Japan) *April 9, 2010 (Disney Channel Australia) *June 3, 2010 (Disney Channel Hong Kong) *August 7, 2010 (CTC(STS) - Russia) *August 27, 2010 (Disney XD Germany) *September 6, 2010 (Disney XD Poland) *September 12, 2010 (Disney Channel Taiwan) *September 27, 2010 (Family Channel Canada) *October 21, 2010 (Disney XD UK) *October 22, 2010 (Disney Channel Spain) *October 22, 2010 (Disney Channel Portugal) *October 31, 2010 (Disney XD Spain) *December 5, 2010 (Disney XD Netherlands) *December 6, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) *December 11, 2010 (Disney Channel UK) *February 4, 2011 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *February 7, 2011 (Disney Channel Asia) *May 4, 2011 (Disney XD Scandinavia) Errors *When Phineas and Ferb lift the house, no basement is present. *When Doofenshmirtz sings/says "Well, my wardrobe, it used to be duller, but now I got this one splash of color" he's wrong because he has a pink track suit. Also, when Doofenshmirtz started to sing, he was wearing his regular robe instead of the track suit. *Perry is shown wearing his fedora when going up "the fun way" to see the Wizard. However, in the previous scene he had taken off the fedora and gone back into "pet mode". *During the song "The Yellow Sidewalk": **Candace's eyes change color from blue to brown in the line "And there's nothing really stopping us, so let us state the obvious". **Isabella sings "The sky is blue" when the sky is actually purple. *When Jeremy Tree is singing, his right arm is straight. Every other time it's seen his arm is bent. Also, Nerd-Crow says about Jeremy Tree finishing his song but when Lion-Tiger-Bear Guy is singing, he doesn't say anything. However, Nerd-Crow might have known Candace wasn't going to listen to him so he didn't bother saying anything. *When taking the "fun way" up, Baljeet asks for "Three please." However, four took the "fun way": Lion-Tiger-Bear Guy, Jeremy Tree, the Nerd-Crow, and Perry. **However, Perry might not need a ticket since he is a pet. *When Buford and Baljeet come to tell Candace that they're going to clean the house, the camera zooms in on Buford and Baljeet a pole is showing but in wide screen, it's not there. *When Candace fell at the "Sea of Razor Sharp Rock Spires" and running to Bustopolis, she had her regular shoes on but not the red boots. *When Candace is talking to the Wizard after she comes back from the kitchen, the phone and the stand it was on are gone. *When Candace gets knocked out when Phineas and Ferb were cleaning the house, she was lying on the floor, but when she wakes up she was lying on her bed. However, this could be explained if after the cleaning of the house was completed, someone saw her on the floor, and put her in her bed. *Isabella seems to want to help Candace bust Phineas Ferb despite her love for him. Then again, she is playing the role of the Good Witch and tells everyone to follow the Yellow Sidewalk. *The vines that had grown from the boots and attached to Candace's legs disappear in the proceeding scene. **Later, when the boots are removed, they are completely normal with no trace of the vines. *When they are talking to the Wizard, the Nerdcrow's mouth disappears. *When Buford and Baljeet come to Candace and say that they are going to start to clean the house Buford says "Water-proof undergarments" but when Candace faints Baljeet says it. *When Candace declines to use the bouncy sidewalk, it is not visible, and the full width of the path is shown, indicating the two do not touch. However, in the next shot, the edge of the sidewalk is touching the edge of the path. *In the end credits, Isabella Murad's name is mispelled as Isabella Muard. Continuity *Candace has seen Agent P 3 times in real life before he appeared in her dream: she rode with him to Doof's hideout when she thought he was a hallucination in "The Ballad of Badbeard", when his skateboard-bicycle chase with Dr. Doofenshmirtz caused her and Lulu to look away from the water slide in "Leave the Busting to Us!" and when Perry used the giant bowling ball she was riding to destroy the robot penguins in "Bowl-R-Ama Drama". *During the swirling vortex opening sequence, several previous characters/projects return, such as the Giant floating baby head, the Talking Zebra, a Martian, a lawn gnome, the Rollercoaster, the Platyposterior, and a Phinedroid and Ferbot. *When Candace runs screaming from the flying squirrels, her tone when shouting "Squirrel! Squirrel!" matches the tone in which she shouts "Squirrels! Squirrels!" in "S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)". It could also be said that Candace had gained a fear of squirrels from the "squirrels in my pants" situation, and it had followed her into her subconscious mind/dream ("Comet Kermillian"). *Candace's allergy to dairy is implied, as told by the non-dairy sidewalk. ("Candace Loses Her Head", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Let's Take a Quiz") *According to Candace, everything Phineas and Ferb ever made is found in Bustopolis. Some things that can be seen include Candace's rocket, the water slide, the monster truck, the Mix n Mingle Machine, the giant floating baby head (which Candace may think Phineas and Ferb made), the Love Händel reunion concert, and (presumably, due to screaming in the background) the roller coaster. *When Baljeet and Jeremy say "Ice cream, ice cream!" it's the same as when Baljeet and Buford say it in "Swiss Family Phineas". Allusions * The Wizard of Oz (1939 film) - The whole episode. Certain parodies within include: **The red rubber boots on Candace, taken from Little Witch Suzy's feet reference how Dorothy gets the red ruby slippers from the Wicked Witch of the East. Also, Doofenwitchwarlock wants the boots similarly to how the Wicked Witch of the West wanted the ruby slippers. **Isabella arriving by eyeball is like how Glinda arrived by bubble. **The famous oil can scene with the tin lumberjack is referenced. **Buford is a mixture of a lion, tiger, and a bear, a reference to the famous saying in the film, "Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my!". ***Also, when Buford introduces himself, the rest of the gang says, "Oh my!". **Doofenwitchwarlock commands flying squirrels instead of flying monkeys, although the spider-monkey may also reference the flying monkeys. **Candace says "Perry, I don't think we're in Danville anymore," instead of the famous "Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." **The Patchkins reference the Munchkins. **Doofenwitchwarlock says "I'll get you, and your little platypus, too!" a reference to when the witch from the original film says, "I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog, too!". **Jeremy and the unnamed tree in the forest reference the talking trees. **The Yellow Sidewalk references the iconic Yellow Brick Road. **The Sea of Razor Sharp Rock Spires references the poppy field. **Doofenwitchwarlock says "I'll get you my pretty!" as he crashes through the ceiling. **During "Tree Related Wish" one can see something in the background when it zooms out. This could be a reference to the famous "Munchkin suicide" urban legend that is actually a bird in the film. **Candace tries to melt Doofenwitchwarlock using a bucket of water. **Doofenwitchwarlock getting burnt in his attempt to exit in a burst of smoke, may have been a reference to actress Margaret Hamilton, the original Wicked Witch of the West, who was severely burnt during the filming of the scene of the Witch's exit in a smoke burst. * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz - The original book had animals called kalidahs which were part tiger and part bear. ** Jeremy is a tree, this could be a callback to the book's writer, L. Frank Baum, as Baum means tree in German. * The Wiz - This episode also contains references to the Broadway musical and movie retelling of the story of The Wizard of Oz set in African-American culture: **The Nerdcrow sings with crows. **The commercials on Disney Channel advertising the episode include the phrase "ease on down the road", which is a song from the musical and movie. **One line in "The Guards' Wishes" is "We haven't had a chance to dance since we were on Broadway!", possibly referencing this. * Charmin, What does a bear do in the woods? - During the "Tree Related Wish" song, a bear can be seen sitting next to a tree and reading a newspaper. The bear is seen again during the end credits after "Rusted", saying, "Yes. Yes, I do." The two appearances are a combination allusion to the "Charmin Bears" series of commercials for Charmin toilet paper and to the sarcastic and rhetorical question about what bears do in the woods. *At the end of the episode, Isabella instructs Abraham Lincoln, Santa Claus, an astronaut and Pinocchio to follow the Yellow Sidewalk, among others. * Terminator 2: Judgement Day - In the German version of this episode, when Baljeet puts on the sunglasses, he says "Hasta la Vista, baby" like Arnold Schwarzenegger famously does in the film. However he doesn't say this in the English version. * Star Wars - Candace asking Perry, "Hey, weren't you taller?" when he comes to rescue her from the spider web is possibly an allusion to Princess Leia asking Luke, "Aren't you a little short for a storm trooper?". Luke and Perry both remove their headgear before continuing. * Monty Python - The guards' musical number is very similar to the Knights of the Round Table song from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, and its Brodway musical production successor Spamalot. *''The Emperor's New Groove'' - Doofenwitchwarlock insisting that his outfit is not a dress but, in fact, a robe, is very similar to something Kronk's shoulder angel said in a discussion with Kronk's shoulder devil. *''Sesame Street'' - The scene where Candace climbs up the stairs while her friends take the tube may be similar to a skit where Kermit and Grover demonstrate up and down by having Grover exhaustedly climb up the stairs while Kermit takes the elevator. *''Aladdin'' - The way Phineas and Ferb broke the fourth wall by lifting it at the end is similar to the end of Aladdin where Genie does the same thing. *The planes where been used by Squirrel Squadron are quite similar to the planes in World War II. *''Doctor Who ''- The Beastbog and one of the Patchins spits as a greeting. In the Doctor Who ''episode ''The End of the World, the Moxx of Balhoon also spits as a gift and greeting. Trivia *Candace has only seen Doofenshmirtz 4 times in real life ("Tip of the Day","Fireside Girl Jamboree", "The Ballad of Badbeard", "Chez Platypus"), and she doesn't even know his name. A speculated theory of why she dreamed with so many details of Dr. Doofenshmirtz is her subconscious remembering the events she thought she was hallucinating in "The Ballad of Badbeard". **Candace has also been to DEI (which is a Wicked Warlock castle in her dream) twice before in "Fireside Girl Jamboree" and "Ain't No Kiddie Ride". *This is the first episode where Dr. Doofenshmirtz interacts with Buford, Baljeet, Suzy, Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb. Although this may be unofficial, since it was in a dream. *The Coolest Coaster Ever makes a brief appearance when Candace is going to Odd for the first time. ("Rollercoaster", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!") *''Rusted'' in the closing credits has the same melody and image mix as "Busted". ("I Scream, You Scream") *This is the second episode in which everything was all a dream. First was "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!". This episode, however, was dreamed by Candace, not Perry dreaming Candace within a dream. *All 7 characters who were in the monster unicycle at the end have at least 1 scene with Dr. Doofenshmirtz in this episode when he is almost never in the same scene as them, and all of them except Isabella have seen Perry in secret agent mode at some point in the story. However, since Candace dreamed all of that up, and she is the only one at the end of the day who still knows Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz, there was no need to erase their memories like at the end of "Across the 2nd Dimension". *This is the third time that Isabella (The Good Witch) has a significant singing role. She had a handful of singing lines in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" and sung most of City of Love and part of Summer Belongs to You in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". *This is the second time that Candace has seen Perry as Agent P, though both times, she was hallucinating or dreaming about it (or thought that she was). ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!") *Doofenshmirtz bangs on the crystal ball to get it to work like he did in his monitor in "Hide and Seek". *Baljeet says "Boy howdy" again. The first time was during "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!". Isabella also said this same line in "The Magnificent Few". *Doofenshmirtz has another Be-Gone-Inator. ("Just Passing Through") *This is the second time Ferb says Candace's name. The first time was in "Out to Launch". *The Talking Zebra reappears again ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Nerds of a Feather"). *This is the second time Baljeet says that he prefers something and then screams (the first was "The Beak"). *This is the second time Candace uses the phrase "the ultimate bust" ("Picture This"). *This is the 4th episode to mention summer ending ("Rollercoaster," "I, Brobot", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride"). *Jeremy is the seventh character to be shown in underwear. The other characters being Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Buford, and Baljeet. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom/Wizard *Dan Povenmire as Doofenwitchwarlock *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Fairy *Bobby Gaylor as Buford/Lion-Tiger-Bear Guy, Ugly Looking Tree *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy/Tree *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella/Good Witch *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet/Nerd Crow *Kari Wahlgren as Little Witch Suzy, Dorothy *Kelly Hu as Stacy Owl *Isabella Murad as Patchkin *Additional Voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Corey Burton, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh de:Der Zauberer von Spotz es:El Mago de Ocio pl:Czarnoksiężnik pt:O Feiticeiro de Odd pt-br:O Mago dos Desejos Category:W Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Two-part Episodes